So we doing this?
by xXJoeyandLaurenXx
Summary: Lauren moved away from the square after Joey found out about Lucy spiking Lauren's drink. Where are Lauren and Joey now?


Lauren was a mess. Her mum had left just over a month ago and Lucy had confessed to everyone that she did indeed spike Lauren's drink.

Currently Lauren was packing all her belongings into a suitcase. She came to the conclusion that she had nothing left for her in Walford anymore. She couldn't be around people who didn't like her anymore; her dad was too involved with his wife, Joey was still trying to get his head around evrything, Whitney hated her for kissing Tyler and even though she had tried to reconcile her friendship with Lauren, Lauren was past the point of caring, and Abi was with Jay all-day-every-day to even notice that Lauren had stopped going out of the house.

There was a knock at the door as Lauren headed downstairs with boxes of her things. Opening the door whilst balancing the box on her right arm, Lauren pushed past the person at the door and put the box down next to her car.

Lauren ran back into her house and gathered the rest of her belongings from her bedroom.

As she reappeared at her front door the person was still standing, waiting on her.

" Where are you going?" The person asked

" I'm leaving. For good."

" What? No!. You can't leave"

" Why can't I? There's nothing left here for me, Joe"

" Yes there is. There's Abi, your dad, your friends. Me. I love-"

" Please don't say you love me because I won't say it back, Joey. Those words don't affect me anymore." Lauren lied.

" Don't say that because I know you still love me. I can see it everytime we look at each other."

" I didn't say that I didn't. I said that I'm never going to say it again. There's a difference."

" I should have believed you. I'm sorry, but if you give me another chance it will be different this time. I promise." Joey begged

" It's too late to say sorry. I've been trying to tell you for weeks that Lucy spiked my drinks but you wouldn't listen" Lauren sighed "I don't believe in your promises anymore. You broke up with me when I needed you the most. I was alone and scared but all you did was ignore me and look down your nose at me. Well not anymore, never again!" Lauren raised her voice a little. Her tone was harsh but Joey had pushed her too far.

" I wish you could have saw what you did to me. I cried for days. Everyday I woke up with this unbearable pain in my heart and everyday I still felt the need to get up and face the day because all I wanted to do was see you. How pathetic is that." Laured added, sarcastically laughing. A lone tear trickled down her face.

" You're not pathetic, Lauren. Never say that" Joey told her. "I did see you. And every time you walked past me you tugged at my heart strings. I wanted to comfort you but I knew that it wouldn't have helped." He violently wiped his eyes to stop his tears from falling.

" Joey, You were the only person that could have helped. All I ever wanted was you, but NO you were too absorbed in Lucy's obvious flirting to even see that. Now you've lost me forever"

" I'm not losing you. I can't lose you."

" Joe, you lost me the second you ended it. This. Us. Whatever the fuck we were, it's over." Lauren put the rest of her belongings into the boot of her car and opened the driver seat door.

" Just tell me what I can do to fix this?" Joey pleaded. His tears were now flowing freely.

Lauren also started to cry. Joey put his hands at either side of Lauren's head and crashed their lips together. Lauren responded for a few seconds but reluctantly pushed him away.

" Accept it. Move on and forget me." Lauren eventually replied. Lauren got into her car whilst Joey was stood in shock. By the time Joey had found the strength to say something back she was gone.

Joey sat down on the curb with his legs curled up to his chin. He was crying in the middle of the street but he didn't care; he just lost the love of his life, he wasn't bothered about what other people had to say.

Joey eventually stood up and headed over to the bashers needing to relieve some of his anger.

* * *

This is my new story. I decided to delete my other story because this was picking at my mind. Hope you like it :)


End file.
